By the Poolside
by jervaulx
Summary: A compilation of short stories and drabbles featuring canon and non-canon pairings. Chapter II: shouko x keiichi
1. Uno

_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

_**theme**: poolside  
**pairing**: nami amou x junosuke sasaki  
**rating**: T  
**summary**: Pool parties are never complete without a ridiculous display and a surprising prank._

**Scenario #1**

The Fuyuumi's mansion was a large estate located far above the hustle and bustle of the city. The path that one had to drive to it was breathtaking. A canopy of trees covered the road from the sun's rays, letting only a few streaks peek through their branches. Leaves rustled as the wind carried them around, creating a whirring curtain of green confetti cascading the route up until the large gate separating the Fuyuumi residence from the rest of the world.

Cicadas sang their song louder in this part of the city, since there wasn't much competition with random chatters and loud horns. The sky seemed bluer around there as well. The place was perfect for a vacation; a vacation that they all needed at a time like this. With the heat blessing almost everything down in the city, this isolated mansion seemed like one hell of a paradise.

On this particular day, the calm and serene atmosphere of the residence was disturbed by the robust activities proceeding within the perimeter of the pool. The smell of fresh, roasted barbeque and grilled fish was quite dominant in the air, its appetizing aroma causing even the peasants' beak water.

"Hihara-senpai, please don't take any of the foods on the table," Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, who was supervising one of the barbeque stands, said. "It's not even lunch yet."

"But Tsuchiura-kun," his senpai drawled in a mewl, pouting his lips childishly. "It's begging to be eaten. It's clearly offering itself to me. How long will it be 'til lunch time?"

Len Tsukimori, catering around the table, paused in his work and looked back at Kazuki Hihara. "Please don't refer to the food as thought it's a human, senpai."

The lime-haired upperclassman ignored his statement, querulously complaining instead. "Mou. What do I do now? My stomach is literally growling. Can't you hear it?" As if on cue, his stomach let out a low rumble.

"Hihara, why don't you play with our juniors by the pool?" Azuma Yunoki smoothly suggested, standing by Ryoutaro's side. "They seem to be having fun, don't you agree? The water might cool you down a bit"

From his seat, Kazuki glanced back at where his kouhais were frolicking in the giant pool. Kahoko Hino, he noticed, was laughing openly as she splashed water on Shouko Fuyuumi, who returned the favour, all shyness gone. Casually lying back on his floater was Keiichi Shimizu, glasses tipped on as he read a book about music, which Kazuki sincerely hoped was waterproof.

Junosuke Sasaki was paddling and wading all over the place, careful not to interrupt the ladies and avoiding Keiichi's course. From time to time, he'd drag Manami Mori along with him, challenging her to a swimming duel. And each time, the blonde pianist would refuse his challenge and chose to help the boys prepare their feast (Kazuki swore she had eyes for his green haired kouhai). This left Nami Amou sitting alone by the poolside, observing the panorama of youthful vitality with obvious enjoyment as she kicked the water, fighting the ripples submerging her ankles.

Kazuki debated whether to join the lower years' fun or simply sitting by and watching them. Much as he hated to admit it, he rather liked watching them play around, listening to their chortles and giggles; natural and real unlike the music he occasionally heard.

Having made up his mind, he shook his head and looked at Azuma with glistening amber eyes. "I think I'd stay here for a bit. And suffer. Tsuchiura-kun, hurry up already!"

An impatient vein seemed to pop out of Ryoutaro's forehead, which had Manami and Kazuki laughing out loud.

Meanwhile, Sasaki was grinning subtly underwater as he thought of a great plan. A prank was more of an accurate description for it.

And the target was no other than the closest person from his location: Nami Amou.

His whole physique almost touching the base of the pool, Sasaki slowly swam towards his victim, keeping his presence unnoticed and dodging many obstacles—legs. As an athlete, Sasaki was used to holding his breath at a long period and this feat was basically an easy task for him. And he saw himself as a deadly shark, ravenous and unforeseen, in this particular trick, ready to hunt and capture his prey.

Closing in the gap between him and Nami, he vaguely heard her humming a jazzy tune, still oblivious to the impending danger ahead of her. His lips twitched, a smirk growing.

_Piece of cake._

And before Nami knew it, she was pulled down on the water with a pair of warm hands grasping her ankles. She was given neither the chance to gasp or even cover her nose for she was dragged down almost on the bottom of the pool, shades of cerulean liquid surrounding her. All over her, she was freezing cold, her body unaccustomed to the sudden temperature change. The frostiness was strangely prevailing around her chest area, however, and—

_Shit._

Above her she recognized the familiar hoot of the soccer player and a vicious frown slowly overrode her shocked features.

_Sa – sa – ki~!_

Emerging from beneath the pool, she self-consciously covered her now-bare chest as she came face-to-face with a beaming Sasaki, her navy bikini top dangling between his fingers.

"Looking for this?" he taunted in a conniving note that somehow matched her deviousness. Everyone else had ceased from their activity and watched their play in surprised stillness. Her attention was centred upon Sasaki, however, their eyes engaged in an intense staring battle. His brown eyes suddenly creased in delight, pointedly glancing at her chest, and Nami's tolerance snapped.

"You idiot!" She snatched her possession from him and kicked where he least expected it.

**.**

* * *

_author's note: special thanks to **loiviation** for her assistance with introduction :)_

* * *

**.**


	2. Dos

**theme**: beginning, piece  
**pairing**: shouko fuyuumi x keiichi shimizu  
**rating**: K  
**genre**: friendship/ slight romance  
**summary**: In that afternoon, their friendship began.

**Scenario #2**

"Shimizu-kun." A gentle, timorous voice was calling above him. "Shimizu-kun."

Shimizu Keiichi's eyelids fluttered open, finding himself staring back at a pair of concerned, magenta eyes. It was Fuyuumi Shouko's calm features that greeted him, her affectionate fingers caressing his curly, platinum blond mane. Beneath him, he became aware of a softness cushioning his head and realized it was her thigh he was resting on.

_This is nice_, he thought with a sigh, revelling in her body warmth. Fuyuumi was a comfortable companion with her mellow voice and timid guise that could no way intimidate him. There was also her delicate melody to consider that harmonized with her personality, pleasant to the ears and tranquil to the senses.

_I want to hear it._

She felt him shift and Shouko quickly released her hold on his hair. Keiichi slowly raised himself, sitting with one leg up. Rubbing the blemishes in his eyes, he turned to face Fuyuumi with heavy-lidded eyes, a soft smile curving his lips.

"Could you play for me?"

Her eyes widened a fraction before nodding hesitantly and reaching out for her clarinet. She began a melodious tune; her fingers skilfully gliding on the clarinet aperture. He rested his back on the rooftop's wall as he listened, engulfed by the euphonious she created.

No sooner did her song end when sleepiness seized him. His head fell on her shoulder mid-play, surprising Shouko who had planned on asking him about her progress. But upon noticing his serene countenance, she loosened her grip on her instrument and set it down carefully. Tilting her head, she observed the sleeping figure beside her and allowed a smile to grace her lips.

It was several hours later that they realized they had slept the afternoon away, together under the shade of the rooftop in that peaceful day.


End file.
